koffandomcom-20200223-history
Adelheid Bernstein
Adelheid Bernstein (アーデルハイド・バーンシュタイン, Āderuhaido Bānshutain), Adel for short, is a boss character from The King of Fighters 2003 and The King of Fighters XI. He, along with his younger sister, Rose, are the only known children of Rugal Bernstein. Creators have stated that he is the "other protagonist" of the Ash saga. He is voiced by Tetsuya Tanaka. Story Adelheid and his sister Rose reside on an airship called "Sky Noah". In The King of Fighters 2003, he would challenge fighters there at the behest of his sister. His story in The King of Fighters XI implies that he faced the Ikari Warriors Team and was defeated by them. He peacefully chats with Heidern and explains that he is only following his father's legacy. In his ending for the game, he seems to appear regretful for his actions and berates his sister for insulting his opponents. The Console Edition of The King of Fighters XIII reveals more of Adelheid's cooperation with Heidern (in which he addresses him as "Colonel Heidern") as he tries to help the forces of good suppress the evil plans of Those from the Past. When Rose is finally freed, he reassures his sister he would punish those responsible for her subjugation. Personality Unlike his father, Rugal Bernstein, Adel is an honorable fighter, who exhibits good sportsmanship, as demonstrated when he is defeated in The King of Fighters 2003. He also loves his sister, that upon realizing something is wrong with her, he cooperated with one of his father's victims, Heidern, to get to the bottom of the plans of Those From the Past, and at the then-strange behavior of his sister. He rarely has the evil ways of his father and has helped those Rugal has wronged on many occasions, particularly and most notably with Heidern. Powers *'Gather energy' - Adelheid can channel energy from Gaia. *'Sense' - Adelheid can sense chi energy of those nearby. *'Energy Projectile' - Adelheid can fire projectiles of energy from his hands and feet. The Reppuuken is an example. *'Energy Reflector' - Adelheid can create a barrier that reflects projectiles. *'Slashing hands' - Adelheid's hands can pierce an enemy. *'Slashing aura' - Adelheid can create a cutting aura around his legs. The Genocide Cutter is an example. *'Negative Energy - '''Adelheid can create a powerful pillar of energy to crush enemies, like the ''Gigantic Pressure. Skills *'Management' - Together with his sister, they manage and operate the Sky Noah. *'Public Relations' - Adelheid can negotiate in a level of authority, much like how his father could. Of course, Adelheid does not use it for evil ends like his father did. Fighting Style His style is very similar to his father's. Unlike his father, his moves are faster and is also easier to chain. On the other hand, his moves are significantly weaker in priority. It seems the mastery of his father skills is still a long way to go, considering his Desperation Moves (Genocide Cutter, Kaiser Wave) are his father's common special moves. Unlike his father's moves, all of Adel's moves are written directly in German (examples being "G. Wand" and "G. Kreis"). His various specials and super moves all have a "G" initial beforehand; this is short for "grosse", an alternate form of "groß", the German word for "great" or "grand". His command normals have the "A" initial, probably from his own name. His throw lacks an initial. Music * Revolutionary Etude - The King of Fighters 2003 (first half of theme) *'R2' - The King of Fighters 2003 (second half of theme) * King - The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances * The King of Fighters 2003 - Bad Ending final Boss * The King of Fighters XI - Mid-Boss * The King of Fighters XIII - Story Mode Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (ninth title) - NPC * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Online *Kimi wa Hero Cameo Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A - background cameo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Art of Fighting Team stage *The King of Fighters XIII - in the Black Noah Stage See Also * Adelheid Bernstein/Gallery * Adelheid Bernstein/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery kof_2003_adelheid_concept_art.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 concept artwork. Adelheid.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' artwork. Adelheid-rose.png|Adelheid and Rose. adelheid rejected artwork.jpg|Rejected artwork. media 01738.png|KOF XIII Story Mode. media 01795.png|KOF XIII Story Mode. Bw adelheid.png|Rejected Character Artwork For The King Of Fighters XIII. win_adel.png|Rejected Win Portrait For The King of Fighters XIII. Adel and rose 99.jpg|Unused character concepts in The King of Figters '99 who resemble Adel and Rose. Adel and 99 2.jpg|Unused character concepts in The King of Figters '99 who resemble Adel and Rose. Falcoon-Adel.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon References es:Adelheid Bernstein Category:Characters Category:Boss character Category:Unknown nationality Category:Male characters